


Faster Than A Bullet

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Makoto's arcade practice runs into a speed bump when a rude elementary school boy decides to make claims she's good 'for a girl'. Playing right into Shinya's hands on putting herself on the line in a head-to-head showdown, she knows she has only herself to blame for what she has to do now. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Oda Shinya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

"High score! I did it!" Makoto shouted, stomping a foot down with excitement, giving the gun a flourish and a spin on her finger as she played it cool. "My heart is pounding now. I can't believe how well this went. Even with Ren to stand there and teach me... I've really made progress."

Makoto stood out in the arcade more than a little bit, and she knew as much, but it was with her noisy, excitable outburst that she really drew the attention, thrilled and lit up with delight as she proved herself so capable with the game, delighting in the heart-pounding thrills that came with it. She'd come here without Ren, interested to take another spin at the game and see how well she could do, wanting to improve and sharpen up her instincts. But also, if she was being truthful, to just have fun. To pass a day off with a game she enjoyed more and more as she got into it, exploring the possibilities and relishing in the chance to really lose herself to what she was exploring.

Being absorbed in the game as much as she was just felt right to Makoto. Hours of practice runs and learning her way more and more through the light gun game had given her a triumphant sense that she was able now to play on a level she could never have imagined mere hours earlier. She was getting better, honing up her skills and applying herself to the game with the same work ethic and effort Makoto showed everything else, and once she applied herself with that focus, the rest came naturally.

As Makoto played harder and harder, the pride she showed in her actions and in her success got her all kinds of worked up. She was getting into this, feeling invincible and loftily capable now of facing anything. It was that excitement that caught the interest of the boy every other regular in the arcade knew as The King, who found himself taking an interest in Makoto. A pretty older teen in his arcade, trying her hand at his game and succeeding at getting a high score. A low high score, but one that had her excited. Had her on top of the world. And he was ready now to take advantage of that.

"You play okay," Shinya said, sliding up beside her. "For a girl."

"Excuse me?" Makoto fell for the bait, turning toward him, shoulders testing up as she looked at this elementary school kid suddenly getting rude to her.

"I said you play alright for a girl, but that's it." Shinya smirked, tilting his head and smirking up at Makoto. "Your technique is sloppy. Your aim's all off. I bet I could beat you in a score rush."

Makoto was thrown by the surprise and the weirdness of how rude and forward the boy was. he had a way of hitting at her frustrations, leaving her frustrated and frayed, wanting to lash out against him in turn as he spoke up. "Is that so?' she asked. Tense. Confrontational. "I shouldn't be letting a brat like you talk to me that way, let alone playing a game with him. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to people? Gender has nothing to do with video games, and I'm sure I can beat you, but I don't have any interest in doing so when you're being so crude."

"Sounds like you're afraid you'll be beaten by a kid," he sneers. "You going to go head to head with me, or just keep acting stuck up about it? If you're so sure you'll beat me, put something on the line, too. When I beat you, I wanna be able to take you home and have sex with you."

Nothing about how he was acting, so forceful and crass, was appealing to Makoto at all; she found herself dismayed and full of weirded out disgust. "You're a little young for me, sorry. I don't do anything with elementary school boys, you should try to find a girl your own age, maybe she'll be more impressed with your attitude."

"Oh, sorry. I guess you only date older guys?" Shinya was in a particularly noisy and crass mood, and he saw raw opportunity here.

"You brat!' Makoto didn't think about how she was being played. Just about shutting this unruly child up. "Get the other gun. I'll pay the tokens, just to make you learn your lesson.  
************************  
"You're the only one who ever took me up on that offer," Shinya said with a big, wicked grin sitting on the edge of his bed. "And I beat you so hard!"

Makoto shook with frustration as she knelt in front of Shinya, who sat on his bed ready to receive the attention and the treatment he craved, sitting there prepared for her to show off what she was going to do, and Makoto hated every second of what she had signed on for. She was stuck in a position now of having to tend to the demands and the disrespect of an actual child. A child who had disrespected her and then mopped the floor with her. She was embarrassed by the outcome, by the frustration rising inside of her as she hung now in the confused, compromised haze of wondering how to even address this mess

She could have turned away. Could have left. She'd not just accepted her fate, she'd let Shinya bring her back to his house to do the deed, knowing his mom would be at work until late and he could do whatever he wanted to her. Stubborn pride kept Makoto from doing what she should have, and now she weas in a position of owning up to her horrible mistakes. Her word meant nothing, even if keeping it meant sucking off a pre-pubescent arcade punk.

"Let's start with a blowjob," she said, embarrassed and wanting to just get this over with as she got her hands at his pants. She wasn't proud of any of it, but she'd do it, she'd be over with it, and she'd leave forever, and never show her face in this arcade again. That was simply enough. A smooth, easy way to get out of this and never again have to deal with the frustrations upon her. But as she pulled Shinya's pants down, a surprise lay in wait for her. A thick, aching surprise that on his small, young body, looked absolutely insane. Shinya was packing heat, and she found herself dizzy just looking at his cock. It was big, and as she pulled it out she found herself a bit aimless and frustrated by the possibilities, but so full of a desire to reach out and indulge. "Wow," she said. It was a shaky admission of everything she was about to fall deeper into.

"I knew it, it's not supposed to be this big, is it?" Shinya's smile grew.

Makoto was embarrassed enough already, and she was desperate to make this crazy situation slow down. Rather than say anything and let Shinya get away with this, she pushed forward in haste, taking his cock into her mouth and hoping for a chance to suck him down in a fitful, desperate shove deeper into pleasure. She was lit up with so many emotions and clumsy, compromising thoughts, and she didn't need Shinya bragging about the size of his dick or asking her questions about it; she needed him to be quiet and let her suck him off in peace. Shameless, shaky motions back and forth brought on a wild, compromising rush of emotions. Too many to make sense of, and they all plunged her deeper.

Her lips wrapped tight around his girthy cock, and Makoto simply let the rest follow. Sucking off an elementary schooler was not her proudest moment. Not by a long shot. She knew everything about this was ab ad idea, but she honestly, the sheer size of his meaty cock induced within her a mess of compromising emotions she didn't feel she could really pull back from. She felt good, in a weird way, and every continued suck and slurp around his cock offered up just a little bit more to him, working up an impatient groove back and forth along his dick, one that she hoped she'd never have to answer for.

"You look cute down there," Shinya said, staring in awe at this high schooler sucking him off, full of an excitement and a desire that he was completely unable to hold back. "I've never had this much fun winning at games before. This feels great." His cock pulsed and throbbed inside of her mouth, begging for more of her attention as he kept going, savouring the chance to milk this for all it was worth.

Makoto was embarrassed and appalled, stuck in a bizarre position embracing feelings that felt almost too insane to believe, and yet there she was, sinking into the sensations and letting her pleasures go wild. The embrace of bizarre desires got the better of her; she had a big cock in her mouth, begging for focus and attention that she was startled by the deepening haze of. As much as Makoto wanted to be indignant, she found herself sinking deeper. The big cock in her mouth felt so nice to suck on, and the smell of dick just brought on a little extra rush of foggy needs, desires she continued to sink deeper into.

Her answers were just the sloppy, messy indulgences of someone losing herself deeper to the moment, to a heat pushing upon her far more still than she was able to deal with. Every pulsing rush of fever and confusion inside of Makoto demanded she keep going, and the more she sucked, the more she found herself losing ground here, letting the joy of sucking Shinya off get the better of her. Without much input from him at all, she worked herself into the confusion and the heat of letting go. There wasn't much Makoto could do, eyes softening as she sucked deeper, as she gave Shinya his first blowjob, one she found herself committed to making sure he'd never forget.

Shinya had no idea what he was doing or feeling, his needy and fitful pleasures getting the better of him when he didn't expect it to. When Shinya came, it was with a confused gasp of pleasure, blowing his load into her mouth. While his cock was overdeveloped, his cum was a lot more like a boy his age should have been. Thin and runny, its salty flavour muted as she struggled and shivered, swallowing down every drop of his seed with baffled heat and a confusion she wasn't really sure what to make of. It was another step for Makoto, though. Another little push into a pleasure and a heat that had her bizarrely fixated now on this boy's cock and on giving up to all that she felt taking hold within herself.

"That felt amazing." Shinya was so shocked that he hadn't said anything while he came, but now the shaky, confused pulses of desire hit him, left him baffled and shifting about in place as he struggled to make sense of it all. This had been too much. But his cock was still rock hard. He was ready for more. Ready to give up to the pleasure. "Can we do it again?"

Makoto couldn't believe that she was now eager to say yes, but she did so. "Lean back," she said, rising to her feet and grabbing at the hem of her blouse. Makoto really had no idea how she was supposed to deal with any of this, but she felt unstoppable now. Inexhaustible. Ready to act and to indulge as her body began to sway. She started to give a striptease to an elementary student, knowing she was deep in some insane bullshit as she did so, but her body moved without much care or control. She simply began to indulge, stripping slowly out of her clothes and offering up a view now at her body. It felt insane. Racy. She was a high schooler, but still far older enough than him for this to be insane, but for her to also be lit up with so many strange desires and curiosities that she couldn't deny herself.

The pleasure deepened. Down to her bra and panties now, her top and her tights thrown side. Shinya stared at her like she was a sex goddess, the first girl he'd ever seen naked in the flesh, and his cock was ready for her. Aching. "You're so hot," he said, and maybe it was just how foggily aroused Makoto was, but she found herself overwhelmed with joy by the words. She was lit up, tension rising hotter now inside of her as she let this all bring her higher, messier spikes of pleasure. Even just having Shinya stare at her was evoking something potent and compromising, and she wasn't really against this like she should have been.

This all felt a little too good to be true. Every dizzy rush of pleasure dizzily seeking to grab hold of Makoto came on in waves, delirious little spikes of arousal. Her bra came off, showing off her modest breasts but then turning around with a roll of her hips that felt almost comically out of her norm or her comfort zone, but she was ready for it now, proudly flaunting herself where, on any other day, the idea of flaunting herself felt hopelessly removed from sense. Makoto tugged them down as she bent forward, exposing her taut ass and letting Shinya get a long, adoring look at her perfect backside, showing off her body now in ways that felt like utter madness, like a mistake.

But there she was, sinking to her knees, letting Shinya admire the sight of her bare ass and her ready pussy. She was wetter than she wanted to be. Makoto felt unable now to deny that this pleasure as it surged through her was a special trip into madness, and she didn't care now about anything other than giving in to it, no matter how insane it was to let take her by storm. She sank down, presenting herself to him doggy style on his floor, naked on her knees in the room of a child. A room with toys strewn around. A room that only could have been a child's. It all felt too real now to Makoto, but she held strong and endured the embarrassment, prepared to see this insanity through no matter how insane it became.

"Your butt is so big!" Shinya was up off of his bed in wild excitement, rushing forward with his hand firm on his dick, moving forward with a youthful vigor and haste that Makoto hated to admit she actually found rather endearing. She wished she was smarter and better than this, but she absolutely was not, and as Shinya's cock pushed into her ready, waiting pussy, she found herself shakily crying out with a pleasure so fierce and dizzy that she didn't know how to face all of it. She just knew she wanted to let it take her by storm.

Shinya had zero clue what he was doing. His cock sank into Makoto. That had been step one. Any other step felt simply beyond him in his frustration, a state of desire detached from very much else, and he was oddly happy to let those feelings come on with their clumsy and demanding fever, wanting to roll with all the cloying pressures and needs that began to arise, shaky rushes of pure pleasure and earnest heat. "Does this feel good?" he asked, hammering clumsily forward, hopeful he was on the right track and eager to pleasure her.

"It feels amazing," Makoto groaned. And it did. Maybe that was more down to her own inexperience than anything, but a big cock hammering away at her, regardless of any dubious measures of sexual aptitude, awoke within her the compromising swells of heaving desire she needed, pleasures coming faster and rougher on, demanding of her everything. Makoto didn't try to hide how good it felt, a bit drunk on arousal now and wanting to simply open up to every dizzy rush of pleasure and confusion that kept hitting her. She didn't care how wrong this was now, pushing her hips back to meet his wild thrusts and surrendering herself to these senseless, shameless pleasures. Burning thrills surged over Makoto's body harder. Hotter. Faster.

No matter how fucked up this was, Makoto was lit up with so many spirals of pure, throbbing delight that she just didn't care. Back and forth her body heaved, keeping up the shameless pace and falling into a state of delirium and lust too powerful to be able to resist. His thrusts were savage. Animalistic. Shinya had no idea what he was doing, so he just did it as fast as he could, and the ravenous approval he received from Makoto as he pushed her limits only grew more feverish and intense as these needs spiraled hopelessly out of control.

"Sex feels even better than I thought it would," Shinya groaned, a shaky confession further leaving Makoto dizzier as she struggled to make sense of just what she was getting into here, the trouble and the insanity of letting this boy with a huge dick ravage her like this. all seemed a little bit too insane to be true, but she was committed now to every step of this madness, and she found herself committed to falling deeper, to giving in completely and embracing the wild side of this mess.

With his balls smacking against her clit with each push and his hands finding her hips in shaky expressions of greedy, pulsing desire, Makoto was in for a wilder sexual experience than she'd been ready for, unable to imagine how good she could feel as she gave up to it. She knew only that she wanted more, and her body didn't really need to understanding beyond that. She just heaved back and forth, just gave in to the commotion and the fever of letting everything she knew take her deeper. As long as she could enjoy this pleasure, nothing else about it mattered, and she could continue to sink deeper, continue to give-up fully to what now felt like it was getting to be too much to handle.

"If you cum again, I want it to be inside," she whined. It all felt so deceptively, bafflingly easy, a wicked temptation keeping her deep under the spell of this mess, confusion throbbing through her body as everything she felt like it was only getting stronger and hotter. She didn't know how to deal with how good this felt, but she remained certain that she wanted more, no matter how much the steep cost of pride and surrender kept her dizzy. The pleasure was just too good to resist, Makoto's hips moving hastier back and forth, allowing herself to give in deeper, embracing what was now too weird to believe.

And she got to learn very quickly how being cummed inside of by an elementary schooler felt. It was madness, but her shrieking gasps of wild pleasure were absolute bliss, a mad howl and shriek of pure delight, a pleasure coming on hard and leaving her unable to think clearly as another shot of his cum filled her up, flooding into her pussy and leaving her baffled, dizzily struggling to keep track of the pleasures that kept coming on with fire and heat. Her own orgasm followed, a plunge into weird shame and frustration as she came so hard from being fucked by a young boy and his big cock, unable to deal with just how intense these feelings were and how they took the form of such ravenous desire, but she was happy to let them run through her veins anyway, to give up fully to the careless thrill and let it all go.

Her moans were loud and feverish, a confident rush of too many emotions, of needs and desires that she was happy to lose control to so strongly. Makoto was an absolute wreck giving in like this, but she was happy to. Her orgasm was wild, needy, so helpless and frustrated that she couldn't help it all, but she knew she was right where she wanted to be. "So good," Makoto whined, in a state of shaky, hungry need that left her head spinning as she turned around to look at him. "You did great, Shinya."

She watched him pull out, watched his still-aching, still-hard cock ready for more. It was almost too good to be true. "I can't believe how good that feels," he groaned. "Sex is great! Did you like that?"

"Y-yeah. I came, that was..." Makoto whined, fingers tightening up against the floor as she looked at his cock again.

"You did? Is that why you were so loud?"

That sort of clumsiness was a reminder that she was fucking a child. Just a boy. It didn't bother her like it should have, no matter how out of sense this was. Makoto felt like she just had to accept that newfound desires and intense perversions were simply fueling her now, and that her only way forward was to keep giving in. "Yes," she explained. "I'll be a bit clearer next time, if you'd like."

"Next time!" The excitement in his voice was overwhelming as he pushed forward for another round. IN his haste, Shinya didn't take hold of his cock again, just shoving his hips forward with a readiness that was exciting right up he pushed into something a whole lot tighter than he was expecting. "Woah, I'm in your ass right now?"

Makoto let out wild shrieks as Shinya's cock claimed her backdoor. Such a vicious and wild slam forward shook her to her core, made her whole body clench up as shrieking panic ensued. She was in no way ready for the sensation of his cock forcing its way into her deep, and she should have tried to calm this down, but she didn't care now. "Just go for it. Anal sex is a thing people do, and I want you to make me cum even harder this time."

Shinya really was about to pull out, but if Makoto wanted it, he'd let it happen. With merciless thrusts back and forth, he rolled with the insane idea, not really sure what he was up to or that it really was anything people did. He didn't really care, though; Makoto had gone from stubbornly along for this to begging him to keep going, and he was happy to show this hot dig whatever she wanted, gripping her hips tighter as he pounded forward. "You've been really great. Thanks for taking my virginity."

"Thanks for making me feel so good," she replied. Her head swayed about, almost as dizzy from how much Shinya was starting to act decent toward her as she was from the intoxicating thrill of getting ravaged senseless. Her body struggled under these feelings, under so many more desires than she could reasonably handle, and to let herself go was pure satisfaction. Every throbbing second of pure desire kept driving her deeper in, as Shinya's cock pushed deeper into her ass, as she explored the wild, unchained desire that took her by storm. She didn't care about restraint another moment longer, simply falling into a state of deepening frenzy, moaning in loud swells of delight for the chance to give in, to let the pleasure build and ache as it took her.

With the thrusts into her ass shaking her to her very core, Makoto found herself unable to stop. Even slowing down felt like it wouldn't work, her body heaving back and forth, giving in to the sensation and the fever of getting fucked rougher and greedier. All the youthful energy that kept Shinya fucking her in rounds back to back, paired with the wild joy of having his big cock inside of her, made for a perfect storm of desires that had Makoto moaning with wanton swells of all the indecent joy she never would have imagined let fly with such vigor at any moment before now. Makoto had never before felt so her sexual desires running this rampant, but she was happy to moan through this mess and give in to it fully, committing without sense, restraint, or care.

Shinya's thrusts weren't getting any gentler with Makoto, but he was getting a whole lot more worked up, feverish and needy and losing himself to cloying desires to grand that he couldn't deal with all of it a moment longer. Moaning with wanton joy and confident nobody else would hear her indecency, Makoto continued to sink deeper into the ruinous joy of getting ravaged, the thrills of all this raw, wild sex, even with a boy, was getting to her, and she didn't want it to stop.

But it had to, and Shinya was still young and inexperienced, fumbling his way through the moment and giving in to another rush of pleasure. He let out another gasp, cumming harder again, and this time, Makoto cried out that she was cumming, meeting this dizzy rush of pleasures and desires she was stuck trying to deal with. Her body heaved back and forth, thrashing through another wonderful orgasm, another chance to give up fully, craving these desires and simply not caring about holding back. Restraint was overrated.

Shinya pulled back again from Makoto's ass, and finally, she watched his cock begin to soften as she looked over her shoulder at him. She was fine with that, though. A little ragged, herself, smiling at him. "Enjoy your victory?" she asked, cooing in sweet, shaky swells of desire and relief.

"I'm sorry I was meant to you," he confessed. With his balls drained he had a clearer head, and Makoto had gone so far for this that he would have felt bad keeping it up. "I just wanted to get into your head and make you bet. Girls aren't worse at video games than guys, and you're really good at the game for someone who's still learning."

"That's sweet," Makoto said. "Makes me feel better about having sex with an elementary school student, I guess." She turned around and crawled over to him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek and accepting that she was a weird pervert who'd taken a liking to this hung little boy.  
************************  
The buzz and ring of the game played out in a loud, muddled mess that combined with every other chirping arcade cabinet, but Makoto's focus was precise. She shot deftly, standing with precise shooting posture, which wasn't necessary without any recoil to worry about, but she wanted to keep good practice, using the light gun game as target practice and firing away readily. Taking the game seriously had her scores climbing steadily up the leaderboards, and each successive round felt better than the last.

People watched here and there. Makoto’s firm shooting stance and cold precision certainly drew some attention, but only one person's interest really caught her eye; that was when Shinya slipped up around her. With a lick of her lips and a cock of her hip, she said, "Surprised to see you here again. I've been sharpening up my skills, and I'm wondering if you want to make another bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Daring Deeds

Makoto walked into the principal's office as tense and as frustrated as possible. She had made a mistake. Honestly, she'd made a lot of mistakes, but this one hung as a particularly overbearing one over her head as her legs pressed a bit too tightly together with each step she took. "Thank you for seeing me, sir," she said, bowing her head, tense and worried and certain she was in trouble. Not because she was visiting the principal. She'd asked for that. The problem was that, true to her word, she had a vibrator jammed up her pussy, and she was absolutely not emotionally prepared to try and deal with this weird, confused rush of heat.

The fine line of trying to teach Shinya to have a normal relationship while also fumbling through a whole lot of weird surprises kept Makoto off balance, and she wasn't sure how to make them all click, but she was prepared to see them through as best she could anyway. She was in a weird middle zone with him, almost a relationship, with Shinya fawning over her as the cool older 'girlfriend' of his dreams, and Makoto really, really wanted to fuck him constantly. She didn't need nay provocation for that. But he was a little kid, and she felt weird about it, and kept her emotional distance while also trying to teach him how to become more mature, insisting she was a mentor more than anything.

Bets had been a good way for Makoto to fail again and again; Shinya was too good at games. So they started going back and forth with dares, Makoto's insistence on 'fairness' the hopeful path to getting Shinya to behave a bit more and fall in line. And he did, but they were only four dares deep when he said that she should walk around with a vibrator in her pussy all day at school. Of course that was the day, after a week and a half of trying to meet with the principal on a hopeful plan for the school to make headway on grief counseling programs, given the increasingly stressful state the school hung in given the events in the news and the lingering hurt over Kamoshida's abuse.

"Yes, come in. I don't see the value in this at all, but the least I can do is hear you out," Principal Kobayakawa said, all but mouthing the addition, "before I say no." He had zero interest in Makoto's proposal and he made no effort to hide it. 

Makoto started talking through her plan while doing her best to contain the worries inside of her. She was a mess on the inside, her pussy sopping wet and several orgasms deep through the day already. She felt completely fucking lost to these hopeless pulses of need, a throbbing desire rushing across her body as she did her part to keep up with this all, hoping to hold herself together as best she could. There was too much going on here, and all of it left her hungry, panicked, and desperately trying to hold in the emotions swelling up hotter through her. She wasn't ready for this, and the hopeless swell of confusion and fever came on stronger and messier as she opened up to the frustrations. There was a lot going on here, and all of it felt like a challenge too steep to deal with, wondering how to handle him and how to feel her way through these emotions. Through all of them.

Problem was, Makoto was in no way prepared to hide this. Not under such scrutiny, and certainly not when already nervous and trying to make the case for something deeply important to her. Kobayakawa was onto her in a matter of minutes. "Are you okay, Miss Niijima?" He looked at her flush cheeks, at the way she shifted and shivered before him, her legs fitful and her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. She looked vulnerable and confused, on a level of nervousness that was far beyond how Makoto usually looked.

Immediately, all of her 'tells' felt obvious as she took stock of her body. Makoto was certain of all of them, standing there knowing precisely how she gave it away, hyperawareness doing her little good. Or maybe saving her; everything she did, from the way her hands didn't stay still, to the way she was all flush and biting her lip. They were all obvious signs of being flirtatious, and that wasn't something she really expected or felt great about, but she could pivot into it. "I'm fine, Principal Kobayakawa. I was just stricken a little bit by how handsome you look today." The words made her stomach churn, but she said them. Owned them.

"Oh, I see."

"We're all so grateful for what you do for the school, and that's why I was hopeful that you'd hear me out about this."

"I see, I see. No, I understand completely. The students do--do the students know how much I do for them?"

"I hear it all the time, and when people say otherwise, I'm always there to correct them. I'm so passionate about standing up for you." Her voice tightened. Shook. Makoto was flirting with the principal, and no matter how revolting it was, she felt the winding heat throb up through her body so intensely that she didn't care. It felt amazing, and she remained steady through what she did, prepared to see the feelings through, holding strong to control herself and resist the frustration of what was slowly creeping across he. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on the desk. "So you'll do it, right?"

"I will see to it in an instant!" the principal gasped, reaching for the phone. His cheeks were flush, eyes wide, and as much as the scummy principal thought he'd have no reason at all to want to give in to her, he saw an opportunity now, and if he could keep pushing her to willingly give herself, he could avoid another Kamoshida-esque scandal. "Thank you for bringing such a good idea to my attention, Miss Niijima."

"I'm happy to. I'll leave you to make those phone calls and get back to class." Makoto struggled not to break into a sprint out of his office, but once she hit the hall, she threw herself into the nearest bathroom and came her brains out, burning with a confused sense of worry that she had been a bit too over the top and a bit too forward in giving him the wrong impression, but between having him give her what she wanted and having letting go of her pressures for an incredible orgasm, she simply didn't care. She got through it, and she could avoid him like the plague until he hopefully forgot all about this.  
**************************  
Shinya's mother had no idea that Makoto was having sex with her son. She was a girl who met him in the arcade and offered to tutor him in exchange for gamer tips, a good angle that had his mom believing everything about that strange lie. It was a good excuse, and his mom believed it whenever she came back from work to find them in his room together. With her resume, she seemed instantly trustworthy, and without any difficulty at all, Makoto got ample time to spend alone with Shinya, and she was eager to spend as much of that time as possible on top of his dick.

"Hey mom, can you make us a snack?" Shinya asked as his mother peered in on them, not even really looking for anything specific from her. Makoto had asked him to do that when she swung by next, and the question had put the idea of how hungry he was very much into mind.

"Sure," his mom said, and once she was away, Makoto grabbed him and tugged him into a ferocious, aggressive kiss.

"Dare time," Makoto said, reaching under her skirt and tugging her tights down only halfway, exposing her ass as she crawled onto all fours and struck her bared backside out for him. "You have to eat my ass and get me off before your mom comes back."

Shinya felt the panic hit him as he looked at Makoto, eyes wide, realizing what she was asking and how the pressure was on. But it was a dare. He had to give in to the dare. But more than that, he saw her gorgeous ass wiggling toward him, and he couldn't resist. He pushed forward, burying his face between her cheeks and starting to lick clumsy all over her hole, gripping her hips tightly as he threw his way in. This wasn't the first time he'd eaten her ass, and each time he did it, he proved to Makoto that he was just a little bit more prepared to do so, a little bit more ready to indulge and to surrender to the passions and the desires upon him.

Makoto bit down on her tongue and fought off the desire to make a sound. She couldn't compromise the situation now, couldn't expose herself to Shinya's mom as letting an elementary schooler eat her ass. But after the risk she'd taken with a vibrator in her pussy through all the day before, Makoto found something exciting in risk, and she didn't want to resist the pleasures and possibilities burning hot and passionate inside of her. She was stuck here, and the burning throbs of struggle and ecstasy kept her giving upkept her needs hot and fiery as she did everything she could to succumb to them now.

With every lick and kiss against her hole providing her with the passion and the hunger she needed, Makoto felt overjoyed, felt dizzily awash with passions and delights she could keep pushing for. Every back and forth motion of her body was a drunken expression of surrender and greed, and she tried her best to hold herself together and stay quiet, but it was easier said than done amid her frustrations rising and the treatment of complete surrender and passion burning up through her. There was a lot to have to navigate here, and Makoto knew she was on the clock, resisting the urge to reach between her legs and rub her pussy to help him along. She needed Shinya to prove himself.

But prove himself he did. Stubbornly, he pushed in tight and tried to keep up with her pace, tried to hold steady against all the weird emotions and passions flaring up through them both so he could pleasure her. He went all out, eating her ass with all the hope and the panic he could muster, desperate to satisfy her and hoping that at its very core, he could get something sensible going here, that he could give her what she wanted. He needed her to get off before his mom came back, hopeful and worried and panicked under the strange swell of heat and worry that pushed him. Failing to get Makoto off would be a failure to fulfill the dare, and he absolutely could not have that.

For as hard as Shinya worked to satisfy her, Makoto knew she couldn't possibly contain all this commotion and fever; the excitement ached up through her body and demanded a lot from her, and she just had to let it take her by storm, body writhing and bucking about under the thrill of giving in, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to avoid moaning as, true to her dare, Shinya rimmed her to an orgasm too fierce and too shameless to be able to control. She felt amazing, spine arching back, and as much as she wanted to stay there, she knew she had to pull away, crawling forward and tugging her tights up, twisting her body around to get back into a seated position, albeit one slumped back against his bed, one arm up onto the mattress for support.

And just in time, as Shinya's mom walked back in with some snacks, none the wiser.  
**********************************  
Makoto had suspicions as to why Shinya brought her over to the house of one of his classmates. Hanging out with a bunch of elementary school kids did not seem like a great time, but it did imply that something was about to happen, that a plan was in motion. Shinya talked up his mature girlfriend to them--and Makoto didn't care to correct the term and claim she wasn't--and a bunch of younger boys fawned all over her as she played prim and elegant, but she knew what was coming. Shinya said, "I dare you to let my friends fuck you and prove what a slut you are."

In a second, Makoto was down on all the bed of a boy whose name she didn't know, legs spread out to let him fuck her as her pants lay off the side of the bed, her blouse was unbuttoned, and a pair of boys' cocks hung over her face. She held onto them both, stroking wildly and jerking them off with a readiness to keep going that felt almost too insane to believe, but she was ready now, prepared to see these passions through and keep up the weird, wild pace of giving up to all of it. The pleasure was overbearing, forward, and completely detached from sense. Shinya's friends were gangbanging her, and none of his friends really had dicks the size of his, but it didn't matter in that moment.

This felt so strange and exciting, and the strange depravity of giving up to this in a weird fucking way brought on something that she was overjoyed by. Her head turned back and forth to take turns sucking off the cocks in her face. What a way to get sluttier, to take steps deeper into pure insanity. She felt ready for it now, all while Shinya watched, smug and delighted. His friends heaped on as much praise for Makoto and how she made them feel as they did for Shinya in being so cool that he could get such a hot, slutty girlfriend. It was madness, but the widening heat and shivering desperation spoke to a chaos as potent and as reckless as could be. 

The steady thrusts into her pussy helped a lot, made her suck harder, and Makoto was prepared to meet all the flares and the passions upon her, a pleasure that she knew she could keep pursuing, keep indulging it. "You boys are a handful, but I'm ready for you," she promised in between sucks, working toward the excitement and the weirdness that she could keep pushing into, the hunger and the heat rising through her. It was a lot, but in the best way; she was giving in so much, and the idea of embracing what pushed through her only got stronger, only demanded more from her. She wanted this, insane and baffling as it was, and she didn't hold back the chance to pursue it all through to the end.

The boys didn't take long; the sinful push and the overbearing joy of being teamed up on helped keep Makoto in a dizzy state of lust growing more drastic with each pass. She took them on, and she did a killer job at blowing their minds and taking their virginities, happy to let them have their way with her. The thrusts wore her down, and she didn't really cum when they did, but the satisfaction was incredible, and as her body tensed up, she still felt overjoyed to have one of them cum in her pussy and the other two blow their loads all over her face. It was a mess, but a mess that Makoto welcomed.

The other two took turns fucking her and losing their virginities, and once Makoto had gone full slut for their friends, Shinya climbed on up and fucked her doggy style, harder than the others did, making her cum loud and hot a few times in front of them so they could admire just how much he was the king. He fucked her several times, making her cum each time, bragging about how his big dick made her scream, and Makoto was amazed by just how readily she gave in to this depraved piece of theater, feeling too good to contain the raw excitement and possibilities surging through her. 

And she loved every second of it, for as insane as all of this was.  
************************************  
Hanging off of Shinya's arm while he ran through another run of Gun About with every bit of the supremacy to be expected from him was all Makoto really wanted to do, playing the role of arm candy for a child and not seemingly able to care much about how wrong that definitely was. She lingered in waiting adoration, watching him shoot while holding onto a wicked little idea in her mind. Their riskier, bolder little dares had become so grand that Makoto could think of only one way to escalate them after being gangbanged by his friends. As he worked through another game and claimed victory yet again, Makoto leaned in against him, whispering hotly under her breath, "I dare you to fuck me in the arcade."

Shinya's every wicked fantasy had somehow come to life, and his head spun around in shock, the surprise taking him as he tried to feel out where they could go. "What about behind the claw machine?"

"People will definitely find us there."

"What if we slip between those old fighting game cabinets? Nobody ever plays those."

"They aren't deep enough, we'll absolutely get caught."

The list of places they could fuck and the successive rejections for each place left Shinya frustrated, as he talked through idea after idea only to be rebuked at each pass by Makoto, who had a good reason that each location wasn't safe. She was playing hard to get with this, and he was growing increasingly frustrated with how she danced around the topic and didn't really give up any specific location they could do their business, eyes darting about and failing to zero in on any one place he could conclusively say was the right place to fuck. But then his eyes moved toward one game his eyes had glazed over a million times.

As a shooting game nut, Shinya never paid any attention at all to the racing game. Most players around the arcade didn't; it was a pretty crappy installment that had been panned up and down for being as dumbed down and bland a racing experience as could be. Nobody paid it any mind, but it had one really important feature that suddenly seemed like the obvious one: a pair of 'racing booth' seats. There were even curtains to pull aside so that players could be immersed only in the light of the game. "There," he said, pointing to the racing cabinet off in the corner.

Makoto had no objections, and before she knew it, they were heading over, leaving the Gun About cabinet for someone else to go pretend to play a shitty racing game instead. Makoto's chest tightened up amid the excitement of what she was about to do, another depraved escalation step for their back and forth games, a passion burning stronger and stranger before she'd even gotten into the booth. This was the riskiest move yet, but she felt like it was all she really wanted. She guided Shiny to take his place into the booth first and sit himself down, before she in turn steadily slipped in over his lap and got herself ready to go.

Makoto had a skirt on today, and was thankful for it as she began to grind up against his lap, feeling his big dick hardening in his pants as she moved to tease him. "Be honest with me: how many times have you fantasized being so good at a game that a girl begs you to fuck her right in the arcade?"

"Every day until I met you," Shinya confessed. "But then I started fantasized about fucking you in the arcade instead." He couldn't deny that truth as she worked against his ass with such steady hunger and forward intention. There was too much going on here, and all of it felt like an excess he could get behind, craving these weird feelings, the weird pulses of heat and desire that ensued, and he just had to give in to more.

Makoto kept grinding on his cock until she was sure he couldn't take anymore. There was enough room here for her to lean forward and lift off of his lap, hand reaching between her legs to pull his cock out, thanks to some help from her not-boyfriend, before she tugged her panties over to the side and guided herself down onto his big dick, taking him with a firm, singular stroke of desire and finding herself right on the path she needed to be on thanks to the embrace of his hefty prick inside of her. With even a few seconds of his dick inside her, Makoto felt too good to control the wild need within her now to come crashing down to earth.

Makoto fumbled some tokens into the machine while they went. "Don't cum in me until this race is over," she cooed, hands settling onto the steering wheel so she could play some rounds while Shinya's thrusts worked into her in steady delight. They didn't fuck too hard; even with the curtain drawn, the risk of making noise or making the booth potentially rock if it wasn't sturdy enough was more than either was ready to face. Makoto worked carefully up and down her the younger boy's big dick, and in turn, Shinya thrust into her, both taking their time, fucking without the need to get too worked up or overly passionate too quickly. That was important, as they tried to find a steady middle ground between pleasure and security.

While there was no doubt a factor of how she was having sex with him while she did this, Makoto learned very quickly that she was not very good at racing games. She didn't mind that, though, as her bad racing game skills actually let her draw out the matter a little bit longer, wanting to keep the sex slow and keep him from cumming until she felt ready. It was all working out, in a weird way, and the opportunity was there to simply keep pushing. Working down the track and steering her way through hopeless bouts of weirdness and confusion, she felt as ready as she could get to keep this up, and she was prepared to see it all through, prepared to meet this utter insanity with a bold expression and utter preparedness.

This wasn't the hardest or craziest fuck they'd ever enjoyed, but it did bring on wild rushes of ever dizzy mess of passion and need they wanted, bodies aflame with an excitement as fierce and as forward as could be. They needed this, and their embrace of these shameless feelings was absolute, pulling them in tighter as Makoto struggled to focus on the game while Shinya fucked her. Her breath grew tighter, body became hungrier, everything inside of her coming on without a sense of anything but pure excitement and need. The steady grinding and impatient hunger was something absolutely incredible, and she didn't know how anything could stop this now.

Which was the exact moment that a hand tugged the curtain aside, with a pair of early twenty guys peering in. "Oh, someone's in here," one of them said.

Their bodies stopped dead. Makoto stopped moving, pressing back against Shinya and trying to hold together and remain steady, cutting off the momentum as she looked at them. "Hi," she said, voice shaking. Having a little boy's dick inside of her was a more compromising situation to be worried about someone picking up on than even having a vibrator inside her at the principal's office. But she hadn't been caught yet, the rattle of the curtain noticeable enough for her to hold firm and avoid being caught. She was steady and firm, holding back against Shinya, but she couldn't exactly hide him. "You boys okay?"

"We were looking to play," the other said. "And we're still looking, but maybe not for that. Hey there. How are you doing? You and your, uh... Boyfriend?"

"Brother," Makoto said. "He's just my brother." She smiled back at them. Just like in the principal's office, Makoto felt the potential rise up through her to make the most of this weird situation. All of the signs of what Makoto did were easy to disguise as flirtatious intent, something she could hide her worst worries in, struggling under a lot of feelings, a lot of frustrations. And she knew there was almost as much value now in teasing and indulging, both for the sake of cover, but also, to try and make Shinya jealous. "What kind of playing did you have in mind?"

It worked. Shinya was fitful and firm, shifting in his chair in a way that could let him try to work underneath her. Makoto's body shifted to try and cover the motion of his hips a bit with her own lower body, trying to hide what he was doing as her thighs pressed together, the excitement growing as the wild rush of excitement built up even stronger. He felt driven to try and work at something frantic, fiery, pent-up frustrations all bursting forward as he did his best to try and fuck a lesson into her, try to fight off what was coming on ever hotter and messier.

"Our kind of fun probably isn't something your brother should hear about." The two smirking guys stared at the high schooler with lurid gaze and a desire for something blatant. Their eyes were firm upon her, wanting from Makoto a very clear kind of something that had her lit up.

"Think we can get your number for some other time?" the other asked. They weren't subtle about this.

A perfect storm of frustrations clashed with how badly she wanted to keep playing at this. On one hand, the way the guys were trying to escalate this so quickly, and on the other, the fact Shinya felt like he was going to lose control of himself if he kept going. There wasn't a whole lot here that she could contain; she was getting worked up too, struggling to hold onto the excitements burning up through her, and Makoto was going to lose control if this kept on. "Sorry, I do have a boyfriend, he's just not here right here." She pulled back from the tease while trying to pull out of the tailspin, too.

"Oh, okay." They sounded dejected, but didn't push, respectfully bowing out with hasty goodbyes as Makoto closed the curtain.

Shinya was at the breaking point. He pushed Makoto forward, shoving her against the cabinet as he threw himself into overdrive, hips pounding forward as hard as he could. "Don't talk to other guys around me," he said, every bit the jealous boy she knew he was, and she should not have felt this overwhelmed by it and should not have been this eager to give up to all of it, but with his big cock hammering into her with such venomous desire and need to prove complete control and surrender, it was too much to help. The passion was there, and there would be no slowing it down, a wild eruption of lust and hunger to keep pushing on with.

With the brutal speed and fever behind his thrusts to push her limits, Makoto wasn't sure this was an effective way to make her not keep doing this. It didn't matter. She felt amazing, and kept giving up to this, his groin smacking back against her ass as he pushed on rougher and messier. The brutality and fever behind his thrusts were completely molten, a rush of chaos and heat that drove her mad. Everything thundering through her body was excitement beyond sense, and she couldn't contain any of this desire, a rush of heat and frustration that she knew was going to drive her mad. The orgasm waiting for her was intense, ferocious, and Makoto wanted it all, throwing herself in needier, faster, struggling to contain the noise and not expose themselves.

The booth didn't rock or anything, but there was a lot going on and the excitement and chaos that kept on throbbing, aching, pulsating into an oblivion that surged through her. The rush of passion and desire and fire made for something that proved why this was all worth it, and Makoto slammed back against him while remaining slumped over the steering wheel, impaled down on the big dick of her pre-teen lover and unable to contain just how much everything inside of her burned with delight. She didn't care to try and control it; didn't hold back how good this all was. It just quivered through her, her veins lit up and the passions high.

Shinya's frustrated orgasm and messy eruption was hot, fierce, a completely reckless show of greed and desire to make sure that he proved his point. He held firm, holding onto her hips as she went limp against him, holding tightly on. "Dare finished," he groaned with utter pride and delight.

Makoto was ragged, breathless, hanging in delight atop him. She felt exhausted, like she had been fucked senseless and given a treat beyond sense, pleasures ringing through her too intense to know exactly how to proceed, but she knew she had to try. "That was amazing." The most intense fuck of her life left her suddenly feeling warm all over, frustrated as could be.

And that was when the curtain was drawn again. This time, it was by a little boy. Even more of a little boy than Makoto's scandalous fling. And he had no idea what was happening as he looked at them, still and ragged. "Wow. you look really tired. How fun is the game?"

"Oh, it's so fun to go for a ride," Makoto said. Her breathless, dizzy pressure didn't feel like it could be topped as she lingered there, playing coy and throwing a double entendre to a boy with no idea how to possibly understand it. "This game's so intense that I'm a bit dizzy after playing it.

Makoto's body shifted again, trying to cover for the motion of Shinya's hips so that he could pull back out of her and circle around. He needed a second too, though, as the weird swells of frustration built, and she acted as a distraction to keep the boy occupied. "Can I play next?'

"Sorry, but I don't think you're old enough to play." Shiny shouldn’t have been old enough to play either, but she knew there was a hard fucking line she was not crossing. "Maybe one day when you're older, you'll find the right racing partner."

Shinya circled around, drawing some tokens from his pocket. "I know a game you can play over there," he said, pointing the boy to another machine. "Here, have some tokens to play with it. Practice lots with it, one day you can be the best in the arcade." He paid the kid off, and with a big, bright smile, the boy thanked Shinya and ran off to that other cabinet. "There we go."

"Thanks," Makoto said, holding firm and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Shall we go?"

"Mm, my legs aren't really working right now," Makoto said, trying to move them and shifting about in embarrassment. "You fuck hard for a boy your age."

Shinya leaned in with his shoulder. 'You can lean on me if you want it." It was surprisingly sweet, and Makoto felt her chest tighten as she leaned against him. It was a weird and delirious pulse of pleasure that awaited her, learning just how much she felt oddly ready to open up to something so strange and so passionate. Shinya didn't seem to realize what the gesture meant, but as Makoto pulled herself up and leaned against him, even with the height difference making things awkward, she had a moment of such overbearing warmth and romantic ache that she found herself unable to really spit out a concrete thought in the face of all of this.

Makoto was actually falling for him.

The idea of being his real girlfriend and not the older teen who had wild sex with him was a weird thought. But as she held onto him and he so sweetly helped her out of the arcade, it was a nice one. Makoto waited until they were out of the arcade--and made sure the guys she turned down weren't around--before leaning in and kissing Shinya on the lips. 'Thanks," she said.

With absolutely zero romantic sensibilities, Shinya smashed right through the moment to say, "I have to think of something huge now for my next dare!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. A Reward

Makoto had made a mistake. At least, she was pretty sure she made a mistake. Was it a mistake if the desired outcome came from what she did? She wasn't sure what to make of it. She had promised that if Shinya brought his grades up, she was going to give him something extra special. Not that Makoto was his tutor, no matter how much they used that cover story, but for the sake of keeping him all the more on the ball and succeeding--especially as she sucked up even more personal time from him, on top of how long he spent gaming--she wanted to see him succeed. What kind of girlfriend to a little kid would she be if she wasn't concerned with his academic performance?

Well, he'd done it. Top marks, with praise from one of his teachers in the margins of his test. Shinya had killed it for a few weeks straight and had ample evidence of how well he had done in school, and now he was ready to see Makoto really deliver for what she had done. She was going to have to do something special for him, but she wasn't really sure what. They'd fucked in the arcade, she'd let his friends fuck him, they had done anything and everything that came to mind...

There was only one thing left. The riskiest thing of all, probably, because it involved outright telling people that she was sleeping with a pre-teen. But Shinya deserved it, and in truth, the dangers that Makoto had been dancing around turned her on more than she knew how to help. It seemed only reasonable and fair that she finally do something about it. She planned a foursome, ringing up Haru and Ann, inviting them over to her place to meet her boyfriend, wanting them to have their turns with his dick, too.

She didn't tell them her boyfriend was a kid. She just guided her friends into her room while Shinya sat on the bed in wait. When she brought them in, both were confused.

"Where's the guy?" Ann asked.

Haru similarly didn't get it. "Are you babysitting your cousin?"

Makoto simply strode across the bedroom and gave a sloppy kiss to Shinya, hearing the shock force its way out of both of her friends. "Ann, Haru, I'd like you to both meet Shinya, my boyfriend>"

"What the fuck, Makoto?" Ann shouted.

"He's so cute!" Haru liked it.

"Cute? He's a child!"

"He's a child who looks like he would love to call an older girl mommy." Haru was unabashed even in revealing something like this about herself.

Makoto stepped back in. "Ann, listen. I know it sounds weird, but I want you to have a foursome with us, and--"

"Now he can call me mommy!"

"No way!"

Haru and Ann's reactions were starkly different, exactly what Makoto expected, but she was ready for that. Well, maybe not Haru's mommy kink, but she was all too eager to foster a deeper appreciation of that. Drastic measures had to be taken, and Makoto tugged her boyfriend's pants down, letting his huge cock catch the girls' eyes, and while Haru's gleaming, smiling gazer was expected, even Ann's body slumped and leaned inward in response.

"He's not really a kid, right?" Ann asked, hopeful. "He's just short and you're messing with us? That's a cock of a real, fully grown guy, right?"

"I'm still a kid, but I'll fuck you better than any man will," Shinya promised, finally speaking up.

Ann knew she'd regret this, but her jacket dropped to the floor with a firm, "Fuck it," and she decided to just roll with it.

Haru and Ann both threw themselves onto the bed, Shinya kissing both of these girls and savouring the feeling of their kisses. Haru’s were deep and adoring, sensual and drawn out affairs that left him feeling loved. Ann's were impatient and frenzied, somewhere between urgency and confusion. Shinya's hand didn’t hesitate to grab at them through their clothes, groping their chests. Both girls were bustier than his girlfriend, and he was all too happy to feel them up and enjoy every bit of what they offered to him.

"You showed me your friends, now I get to show you mine," Makoto purred, hand teasing along his cock as she watched her friends take turns kissing him. "Shinya did very well on his tests lately, and I promised him a treat. I hope you girls don't mind."

"I'm so proud of you," Haru squeaked, hands tightening onto Shinya as she pushed firmer forward. "I'd be happy to reward you for that. Especially if you'll call me mommy?" She bit her lip.

"Can I suck on your tits while I do?" He didn't stop groping her, loving the pleasure her body offered and seeking her softness for his own enjoyment.

"Especially if you suck on them!" Haru heard all she needed to hear, tugging her sweater up and stripping frantically in her intention of indulging in every wicked want she had never thought she'd have a chance to go for. She bared herself to him, biting her lip and easing back onto Makoto's bed, lying down and beckoning him forward. "Come to mommy, little Shinya, I want to praise you for doing so well in school."

Shinya pounced without hesitation, jumping up on top of Haru in his needy, fitful desire to get what he wanted from her. There was no hesitation in his approach; he was firm and certain about what he wanted, his hand on his cock to guide it forward, groaning, "Let's fuck, mommy," as he pushed down into her. It didn't matter how weird the offer or demand was; he was ready to fuck a cute, busty brunette and have his fun, pushing his face into her breasts and starting to suck greedily on one of her nipples, latching his lips around it and enjoying her ample bosom for his own delights.

Hard, confident hips slammed down with the utmost confidence into Haru's waiting snatch, driven by a desire to push her to a level of satisfaction she wouldn't be able to help but give up to fully. Each roll of his hips expressed his hunger and his ecstatic wants, and all that Haru needed to do was moan and take it, offering her body up to this little boy, her ideal partner to have call her mommy. She would pamper him however he wanted, moaning and grinding forward to meet his thrusts as she welcomed these pleasures. "I've always loved the idea of little boys, but I've never been courageous enough to try. Makoto, thank you."

"Don't sweat it," Makoto said, crawling up over Haru and getting her lips around the other nipple, sharing Haru's chest with her boyfriend. She was happy to give Shinya pats and encouragement on his back and his ass, urging him to really enjoy fucking her friend.

Not wanting to be left out, Ann came around the side. Watching Shinya hammer away, the contrast to his young body and the big cock pounding down into Haru, left her still a bit conflicted and unsure, but burning with a guilty desire she just had to roll with. She settled up higher, tugging Haru into kisses and trying to drown her doubts in affection and desire, arousing herself by winding up everything she had inside of her to a point where her only reason option was going to be to give in fully. The passion was ferocious and it was all there, pulling her deep in and leaving no restraint or sense. Just surrender. Just fucking need.

Haru was the center of all attention now. A cute little oy fucked her pussy and her friends were all over her to add onto this, making her feel a kind of loved and overwhelmed that she was ready to give up to fully. Every moan she let out was a happy, confident expression of the desires burning through her, and she welcomed what they offered, welcomed the chance to fall further and deeper into this commotion and this chaos. "Mommy's here," she moaned when not tangled into these kisses with Ann, happily pursuing all of the chances she could to give in, succumbing harder to the wild fever and the excitable commotion of giving up so fully

If Shinya had known this was the reward waiting for him at the end of his tests, he would have studied even harder. More hot teenage girls to fuck was the kind of dream Shinya would have thought an insane, too-greedy ask that he shied away from for worry it sounded like too much. Makoto wasn't going to want that, surely, even if he had let his friends gangbang her--albeit with tons of bragging to make sure everyone thought he was extra cool for doing it. But this? This was different. This was all for Shinya, Makoto setting this up a reward for him and him alone, and he was eager to make the most of it.

So, he fucked faster, his hasty pace throwing away all sense in the name of giving in further, exploring deeper into commotions and desires that left him completely overwhelmed. "Mommy, I love your titties so much," he said, laying on his vulgar praise and making Haru shift underneath him in growing delight, a swell of intense desire and fever that kept her falling further and further along. She welcomed this, welcomed whatever he would do to her and savoured the way that he was so forward and firm in his attentions. This was pleasure just as she needed it, and Haru would not be held back from giving up fully to what ecstasies took her.

"More," Haru moaned, jerking back against him with needier, hotter expressions of pure arousal. This was everything Haru needed. "Cum inside of mommy, little boy. It feels so good!" She tugged Ann down into even more frantic kisses, fumbling through pleasures and passions that didn't want to stop, and every step of the way, she was simply falling further and further along. It was so much more intense than she was ready for, but all in the best of ways, bringing her around to something truly spectacular. Her legs wrapped around him as she held him close and held him in, hands going for the back of his head to keep him locked against her breast while he finished.

With a few final slams down and the greedy chaos of utter surrender, Shinya filled Haru up with cum, groaning through the wanton delight of pushing her limits, and she could not have ben happier to succumb to it. She came hard, moaning under the crushing joy of letting him push into her, filling her up with hot shots of cum. Raw, unprotected cum from a middle schooler. She couldn't believe this was happening, but Haru was, against all reason, eager to let it take her, moaning through these pulsating rushes of utter want and accepting that this was exactly the path her mommy kink demanded she take.

Shinya drew slowly back, his eyes on the cute blonde who was coincidentally positioned on her all fours right beside the girl he just fucked. "You're really hot," he told Ann, grabbing her hips and slipping over to the side. 'Are you a model?"

Before she could tell him she was, Shinya shoved his cock up her ass, and instead of responding with a real answer, she responded with a sharp, "Oh, fuck!" and struggled to keep herself upright. She wasn’t prepared for this at all, struggling now to handle these pleasures as she received so much attention, the overbearing pressures leaving her with lots of questions and little in the way of answers. "Shit, are we--we're really going to... Fuck. It's so much." She whined, clutching tighter to the sheets, struggling to keep hold of herself.

"Isn't his cock great?" Makoto asked. She brought kisses down upon her friend's lips, wasting no time in pushing against her. "I know he's a bit rowdy, but come on. Did you ever think your ass could get fucked so hard by some arcade brat? I'm so proud of my hunky boyfriend." Makoto laid it on thick, putting on a bit of a show to stoke Shinya's ego, and Ann was now part of it, fumbling into the kisses imposed upon her and struggling to deal with all these intense wants, desires that left little sense or time to deal with any of this.

"He's big," Ann whined. Was it a compliment or a complaint? Maybe both. Ann wasn't sure. Shinya's thrusts were doing a number on her though, and she was growing more fitful even before Haru began to crawl about underneath her. She didn't stop it, and Makoto's lips kept her from saying anything, left fumbling around through the sudden surprise and ferocity of Haru's tongue burying itself against her clit, sucking at it with needy motions that made Ann gasp out and pull back from the kiss. "Haru!"

"Moan my name," Shinya insisted, pounding in a little bit harder, still. "I'm the one who’s fucking you. Moan my name!" He brought his hand down across her backside. Not too hard, but he was insistent and forward, ready to dial the brat up a little bit and be more of a dominant, forceful partner who could impress these older girls. His hips came crashing down upon Ann with all the burning experience and greed he could muster, and he was determined to coax a reaction from her.

"Sh-Shinya!" Ann couldn't fight it. "Shinya! Fuck me harder. It feels so good." It did. She was still clumsily trying to overcome all of her hang-ups and concerns, but the overbearing sensation of having Shinya pound her ass raw was hitting her with an intensity that she wasn't for a moment able to resist. He had her falling apart, sinking deeper into a pleasure that she wasn't able to fight, and rather than try to argue against this all, Ann fell deeper, accepting the burning desires and wants carrying her into oblivion. She needed this, a needy, bucking mess giving up to him. Her hips met his thrusts, pushing back to indulge in this, and the steadily melting remains of uncertainty gave way to more moans, to the burning joy of giving in.

Makoto tugged Ann into kisses loose enough for her moans to escape, for her to call Shinya's name whenever she wanted to. "You're really cute when you're getting fucked," she said, happy to bring her friends into this and to indulge in these pleasures. Ann's resistance was no more, letting her know that she had won over her friends and done so without earning any harsh judgment or any danger of them telling somebody. They'd keep quiet about it too, but were now a part of this vulgar secret, this racy danger that Makoto had become absolutely hooked on.

"I've never enjoyed having my ass fucked so much in my life," Ann confessed. Her shaky, needy indulgences felt like an ever escalating mess of emotions that were going to unravel her at the seams if this kept up. she was hopeless, desperate, burning brighter and exploring her way into utter joy. Control gave up, and in lieu of any sense was a wild mess of pure satisfaction, pulling her into this state where all she really wanted was to come apart completely, to lose all reason and give up to her needs. This was everything to her, and she craved the chances to keep pushing, to satisfy every desire pushing her harder and harder along.

Pride carried Shinya forward. He was in control, and he had this hot blonde moaning his name, desperately meeting his thrusts and indulging harder. To know he could get all these hot teenage girls to submit to him and let him fuck them was the biggest ego trip of all, and the fact they were all over each other while taking turns getting fucked by him only made it hotter. "I’m going to cum," he said, a firm statement. Almost a threat. Ann begged for him to. It was incredible, and he slammed balls deep into her perky butt before unloading a flood of hot, thick cum to send her crashing into vocal joy under his touch.

Thanks to the assist from Haru's eager sucking at her clit, Ann gave up to the wild ecstasy of a ferocious orgasm as potent and as messy as any she could have asked for. She cried his name out a few more times, thrashing back and forth while the hot, messy anal creampie drove her into pure joy, but a joy that she knew was only the beginning.

It was Makoto's turn, and she pushed him onto his back, climbing up onto him. "My turn," she said. "I know this is your day, and I'm proud of your marks, but I want you to tell me how great a girlfriend I am." Her smile was bright and needy as she pushed herself right down onto Shinya's cock and began her deep, hopeless indulgence of the moment, riding him cowgirl style with a sensual and sturdy pace that didn't try to go too fast, slowing things down after how hard Shinya fucked Ann's ass.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Shinya groaned, hands settling onto her hips as he let her ride him. "You were already the best girlfriend! But now you gave me the best present I ever had. I'm going to stay on top of my grades from now on!" He was desperate to feel things this good again, overwhelmed by how good a job Makoto had done and how intense this treat was. He was ready to give in completely, the pleasure proving too much to deal with, a hopeless rush of everything that didn't want to let up. It was too much in all the best ways, an excessive rush of every emotion and desire they needed most.

Haru came up from behind Makoto, grabbing her smaller chest and tugging her back, imposing kisses upon her. "We're grateful, too. Your boyfriend is so special, please let me play with him again." She worked Makoto over with clear desire to get something out of it, feeling her up and indulging in her body while drowning her in kisses.

Now completely committed, shaky, and looking to repay the favour, Ann settled her head down between Makoto's legs. she began to lick up and down not only her friend's slit, but also the pre-teen's thick cock, slathering them with praise and sloppy devotion, trying her best to make this all burn hotter and messier. She wanted them to both feel good, wanted to bring them to an incredible rush of utter pleasure together, making for a satisfaction and a lust that wouldn't be stopped. This was a lot, but its wildest excesses were only enticing her to keep going. Makoto was right where she needed to be, working back and forth with hungry motions that left only one thing left to be done: giving in. The burning pleasures didn't want to stop, and each step of the way she was hungry, hopeless, craving more.

Makoto moaned under the attention that hit her, the tongue, the groping, the big cock filling her up. This went from Shinya's day to, at least for a moment, Makoto's, and she was as vocal as could be in spite of the insistent kisses Haru peppered her with, sinking further into a pleasure like nothing else. This was so much to soak in, an excess and a desire that didn't know how to slow down, but each step of this way, Makoto was ready. Her hips continued their motion. "You showed me how great young boys can be as lovers, and I'm going to make sure I spread this to the friends I care about most. They deserved to feel this too. Haru, Ann, I'm glad you enjoyed my pre-teen boyfriend's huge cock!"

If Makoto thought that her sister wouldn't immediately rush her to the police, she would have enticed Sae into having a taste, too.

The burning, passionate up and down of the greedy hips tending now to his cock came with absolutely delight. The pleasure was incredible, an excessive rush of sensations that didn't leave a whole lot of sense or normalcy. Having Ann licking his cock while Makoto rode him was a joy like nothing he had ever expected, groaning louder and needier under the weight of this growing attention. There was nothing but utter joy to be found here, his body aching and throbbing under the weight of things that didn't want to let up. It felt too good, and he was eager to succumb, eager to watch the attention Makoto received, hoping he'd have all these girls crawling on top of him together before too long.

Every vocal expression of pure greed and joy ragout brighter, hotter. Makoto wanted all attention on her, and she got it, making a grand show of her desires and the ways she fell further in, deepening her appreciation for this chance to come undone. It felt too good to handle, an unbelievable expression of every desire inside of her that waited and begged to come out. She pitched back and forth under the weight of it all, prepared to do whatever had to be done, prepared to come apart at the seams if it meant giving up.

Her orgasm was worth every last bit of effort and indulgence. A wild expression of utter joy ripped through her, moans raging out hotter and greedier as she allowed herself to give up fully, throwing all caution away. She welcomed all of it, a moaning wreck begging, "Cum inside me, Shinya! Cum in me, now, please!" Most importantly, his eyes were on her. Even with busty Haru and model-pretty Ann, he was focused on her. She pushed forward, licking lips with her little boy boyfriend as he came inside of her, and she knew she had his attention in that moment. His complete, focused attention.

Shinya came inside of her, pumping her full of shot after shot of his cum. He felt like a king, messily making out with his gorgeous older girlfriend and embracing how ridiculous and amazing his life had become. His hips thrashed upward from underneath him, letting the pleasures rise hotter and messier through him. It was a dream come true.

"Now, let's bring this all back to Shinya again," Makoto moaned, lifting up off of his cock and crawling her way back. Haru and Ann understood where this was going, and all three girls bore down upon his cock at once, planting a sloppy three-way kiss onto the head of his dick and readying themselves to give him the kind of fantasy every boy his age had lost ample amounts of time to imagining.

Their mouths were all moving in tandem together, licking in ready gestures up and down his thick shaft. There was so much cock to tend to even on such a young boy, his oversized dick demanding attention and demanding it now. Sloppy licks and caresses along his shaft brought on a focused indulgence, an adoring rush of pleasure much too desperate to be able to contain. They were devoted, shifting all over him, heads drifting about in a million directions, and the more they got into it, the more they ran off on their own indulgent paths, their own shameless ways to go at it.

Haru liked to talk while she licked his cock. "How is mommy's little boy doing?" she asked. "Doesn't mommy's mouth feel so good? You're growing up so fast, and your cock is so big already. I'm such a proud mommy." She wouldn't shut up, eyes locking onto Shinya's and pleading for attention with her praise, giving him all the love and verbal adoration she could muster in pursuit of satisfying every desire burning them both up. There wasn't a whole lot of sense or restraint to her approach, but she only did it in bursts, talking too much to establish too tight a groove on her oral adorations.

Ann was quiet, at least verbally. She gave the sloppiest, loudest head imaginable, and even without taking him into her throat, she was throwing everything she had into indulging, slurping and sucking with as much chaos and noise as she could make. It was an amazing departure from anything sensible or restrained that Ann could have carried herself with, and Shinya found himself indulging harder in her mouth whenever he got the chance, tugging on her pigtails and bucking upward to fuck her hot mouth without a shred of hesitation.

Everything Makoto did to him, Shiny knew would come. Not to say it was boring, but she was at least reliable in what she wanted from him, showing him the ample love and oral focus that he had grown all too used to feeling, succumbing vocally to the excitement of having his girlfriend all over him. When she had her turns sucking him into her mouth, everything felt normal, and it helped him appreciate how overbearingly sloppy Ann was when she took her turns with his head. Haru never did, too busy talking to suck him down properly, but even that was okay, especially when Makoto's more expedient and contained blowjobs didn't provoke as much utter noise.

"I could die happy right now," Shinya said, awestruck by this excitement, watching these girls fawn over his cock together and burning for the chance to give up harder, to satisfy every desire aching across him. He couldn't believe his eyes, even as he throbbed against their tongues and lips, very definitely receiving loving oral worship from three hot teens at once who shared his cock and praised him for being so good. They had him falling deeper, had him losing himself to the overbearing satisfying of giving in and giving up, and all he knew now was a hopeless need to lose himself. Groaning louder, giving in harder to pleasure, letting everything carry him further, Shinya warned, "I want to cum all three of you!" he shouted, and the girls were all too happy to oblige.

Cheek to cheek, the girls lined up with Makoto in the middle, mouths open as they hit their knees, Shinya taking hold of his cock and finishing himself off with a few firm, loving strokes, ultimately blowing his massive load with a loud grunt and a wild expression of every wanton desire pushing him way too hard over the line. He came all over them, capturing them with dizzy, desperate shows of praise, loving what he could give them. They called out for him as he showed them how much he could cum, and then turned in on one another, lingering to lick and kiss and indulge together in the boy's seed, moaning through these wild ecstasies and succumbing just that little bit deeper to the voracious desires leaving them with no choice but to keep burning.

"Who do you want to fuck next?" Makoto asked. "We're yours for the night."  
***********************************  
Haru lay softly snoozing, Shinya's face buried in her chest as the very tired boy sank off to sleep, while Ann sat on the floor, slumped against the bed with cum leaking out of her. Makoto was ready to join, but she had one more thing to do before snuggling up to bed with her friends and boyfriend. She reached for her phone, resting slightly back against one of the shelves in her bookcase. "I hope you enjoyed that," she said, smiling at the camera, not knowing for sure if there'd be a response as she turned off the live, direct stream of her phone camera to a very specific and very special person.

Futaba was a fucked-senseless mess, legs up over the arms of her chair. She was blacked out, drool running out of her mouth, one foot twitching, as the vibrator that she had been fucking herself with remained still inside of her and still very much on. She had gone down before the other girls did, inexperience getting the better of her in this wild, feverish marathon fuck session. A lingering treat for the girl who couldn't make it to the festivities, but who Makoto had known would be all too happy to see her friends fuck a little boy.

Makoto had opened herself up now further, allowed her friends to peer in on her secret and to bring them in with her to it, and she was happy to have done so. Crawling into her bed, she knew that she'd made the right decision, and that she now had people she could share her secrets with. And share Shinya with, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
